


Stories

by lilucath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are stories now. Legends. Told among their people. Before battle, at night sitting by a fire place. (Clarke x Lexa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

They are stories now. Legends. Told among their people. Before battle, at night sitting by a fire place.

Stories about how two girls brought back peace. How they managed to unite the grounders and the sky people.

Tales about how the mountain fell. How they freed their people from its shadows.

Tales how they brought the reapers back to their families.

Stories about the girl born in space, who fell to earth with hair shining like the sun and the sky trapped inside her eyes.

Stories about the girl born deep in the woods, so beautiful that when the forest looked at her, it got lost in her eyes.

Legends about their love and their death.

They loved well. Uniting their people. Now living side by side. In peace.

They died well. Fighting for their people. Side by side. Keeping peace.

Their spirits found each other in life and are linked in death.

Their stories will never be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr.   
> http://lilucath.tumblr.com


End file.
